


Masturbation

by WTF J and K Pop 2021 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/WTF%20J%20and%20K%20Pop%202021
Summary: В самый неподходящий момент, руки Донхека становятся слишком чувствительными.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 1
Collections: J and K pop: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Masturbation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119719) by [Silverstar1616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstar1616/pseuds/Silverstar1616). 



✯ 𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙤𝙣𝙚,,

Марк не знает, как так получилось, но он осознает себя со своим секретарем Донхеком между ног со своим членом внутри влажного, но теплого рта – и это все, конечно, вызывает у него возбуждение, но Донхек выглядит таким невинным, что совершенно не то, кем он является.

Он наслаждается минетом всей своей жизни, когда кто-то стучит в дверь его кабинета. Его глаза распахиваются, и он смотрит на Донхека, который все еще держит головку члена между своих, теперь уже красных и блестящих губ.

\- Залезай под стол, сейчас же! - Быстро командует он, призывая парня делать это быстрее, и тот подчиняется, забираясь под стол Марка - действительно, как хороший мальчик. Марк пододвигает свой стул вперед и убеждается, что Донхек и его член хорошо спрятаны.

\- Да?

\- Привет, Марк, у меня есть документы, которые вы просили, - говорит Джонни, еще один его коллега (и друг), входя в офис.

\- Спасибо, с ними все в порядке? - Спрашивает он, но все же опускает голову и сдерживает стон, потому что Донхек решил, что будет забавно начать поглаживать его член под большим деревянным столом.

\- Да, мне нужна только ваша подпись. Я постарался внимательно изучить их, но вы всегда можете сами проверить эти документы или попросить Донхека, - произносит он.

\- Я ... я доверяю тебе. Держу пари, все идеально. - Марк заикается на пол фразе, его дыхание прерывается, хотя он пытается сохранить его как можно более нормальным. И Джонни замечает это. Но Марк ничего не может с собой поделать, потому-что Донхек только что дразнил кончик его члена большим пальцем.

\- Точно? Вы в порядке? Вы кажетесь немного…

Джонни не успевает закончить, потому-что Марк перебивает его, пытаясь быстро сообразить, что ответить.

\- Большое тебе спасибо за документы, - громко вздыхает он.

\- Пожалуйста, - говорит Джонни, собираясь уходить, и Марк вздыхает с облегчением, наконец-таки высокий парень уходит и еще Донхек только сжимает его член и ничего не предпринимает - однако Джонни оборачивается.

\- Кстати, где Хек? Я давно его не видел. - Спрашивает он.

\- Я ... - он втягивает воздух, когда Донхек начинает двигать рукой вверх и вниз, но настоящая проблема была в том, как его большой палец трется вокруг уздечки, размазывая предэякулят, который сформировался там.

\- Вы уверены, что с вами все в порядке? Я бы позвал Донхека, если бы знал, где он, - быстро спрашивает Джонни, наполовину обеспокоенный Марком, наполовину смущенный, не зная, что делать, потому-что он даже не знает, что происходит.

\- Я в порядке, не волнуйся, я позову его. Продолжай, у тебя, наверное, еще есть работа, - Марк практически прогоняет Джонни, и тот уходит, сказав "извините" и поклонившись.

Как только дверь закрывается, Марк спокойно выдыхает, прежде чем отодвинуть стул от стола и притянуть Донхека к себе на колени.

\- Тебе это показалось смешным? А? - Спрашивает он, и ухмылка украшает его лицо.

Донхек отражает его озорной взгляд и отвечает: "Вообще-то да. Я хотел, чтобы он задержался еще ненадолго, чтобы увидеть, какой ты становишься под моими руками, моими прикосновениями."

Марк вздрагивает от этого - он не может отрицать, что это заводит его еще больше, он хочет вернуть руку Донхека туда, где она была – этот парень так уверен в себе для того, кто разговаривает со своим боссом.

Донхек снова ухмыляется, видя, как тело босса отреагировало на его слова, ему больше ничего не нужно, он облизывает руку и возвращает ее к члену Марка, который все еще болезненно тверд - так же, как и он сам, внутри штанов, но его маленькая жертва (и синие яйца) еще никого не убила, думает он, и ему отчаянно хочется прикоснуться к этому человеку, любым возможным способом.

Марк тихо стонет, все еще немного осознавая, где он, и Донхек утыкается носом в щеку старшего, теряясь в том, как тот дышит.

Его рука скользит вверх - вниз круговыми движениями. Он скользит большим пальцем по уздечке, распространяя весь предэякулят, по всему члену, и повторяет все это несколько раз. Марк тяжело дышит и стонет, не громко, но Донхек прекрасно слышит и это тешит его эго.

Его лицо утыкается в шею босса, покрывая поцелуями нежную бледную кожу. А рука начинает двигаться медленнее, но сильнее, подчеркивая каждое движение.

\- Быстрее, пожалуйста! - Стонет Марк, запрокинув голову и положив руки на стык между бедрами парня и своими бедрами.

Донхек дает Марку то, что он хочет, теперь глядя на него, чтобы увидеть его полностью. И это то зрелище, к которому он стремился долгое время. Марк выглядит на редкость хорошо - глаза закрыты, нижняя губа зажата между зубами, изо всех сил стараясь не шуметь, щеки слегка покраснели. Он делает мысленный снимок на потом и, по возможности, ускоряется.

\- Собираешься кончить? - Спрашивает он, возможно, так же задыхаясь, как и Марк, но его запястье ни на секунду не останавливается.

Марк вскрикивает и сжимает бедра парня. Донхек подавляет стон от этого подсознательного действия, но старший держит руки там же, все еще ощупывая мягкую плоть.

\- Да, - хрипло выдыхает он, - я собираюсь кончить!

\- Когда угодно, детка, - ухмыляется парень, видя, как меняется лицо Марка. С последним движением и скольжением по головке его члена и глубоким стоном старший кончает - его тело напрягается, прежде чем расслабиться. Донхек продолжает гладить его во время оргазма, и останавливается только тогда, когда старший шипит от этой чрезмерной стимуляции.

Марк немного задыхается, приходя в себя от кайфа, но это не мешает ему поцеловать Донхека. Он соединяет их губы в коротком, но сладком поцелуе.

Донхек отстраняется.

\- И как бы мне ни хотелось продолжать прелюдию, у меня все еще есть работа, босс, - говорит он как ни в чем небывало, при этом даже не пытается слезть с колен Марка.

\- На случай, если ты не заметил, то я босс, как ты уже и сказал, – выгибает бровь Марк.

\- На случай, если ты не заметил, - усмехается Донхек, - мы все еще на работе.

\- Это весело, но я все еще босс. – Признается Марк, озорно улыбаясь, и Донхек хихикает.

\- Это так, но давай не будем забывать, что ты весь в сперме, - они смотрят на одежду Марка, и он вздыхает, - да, и тебе нужно в уборную, да и мне тоже.

\- Не мог бы ты принести мне рубашку и пиджак?

\- Нет, - быстро отвечает он и покидает удобные колени. Он ищет что-то в своей одежде, и, по-видимому, у него там есть бумага, он даже не знает, откуда она взялась, но он благодарен.

Марк прищуривается: "Что? Почему нет?"

\- Мы уезжаем через час! Я принесу влажные салфетки, и ты сможешь как следует вымыться, когда вернешься домой.

\- Будь осторожен, парень, - предупреждает он, и Донхек вынужден рассмеяться.

-Я? Осторожен? Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

Марк улыбается, ему нравится поведение Донхека, это очень мило.

\- Я не забыл, что ты сказал и сделал со мной, я тебе отомщу.

Младший ухмыляется: "Еще бы! Сегодня вечером."

\- Тогда сегодня вечером приготовься не чувствовать эту милую попку по крайней мере неделю.

\- Меньшего я и не ожидал, босс! - Он подмигивает и выходит из комнаты, ухмыляясь точно так же, как и парень внутри.

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙  



End file.
